The present invention relates to a frame for a solar module, wherein the frame comprises a plurality of aluminum extruded profiles, which form the sides of the frame and which are connected to one another at the corners thereof, wherein at least one aluminum extruded profile comprises at least one hollow chamber.
Frames for solar modules are often produced from aluminum extruded profiles. The extruded profiles are in the process sawn to length and mitered and connected to one another by means of insert-able corner connectors. When frost occurs, any rainwater or condensation water which may have penetrated can damage or destroy the frame. To prevent this, it is essential to make sure that the water can flow out of the frame. Holes are drilled or punched into the hollow chambers of the frame for this purpose. The miter-cut profiles are connected to one another by means of corner connectors.
The disadvantage with the above described frames is the extra effort required to produce the discharge holes and the holes for the electrical equipotential bonding.